Rapuh WonKyu ver
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Kyuhyun, namja yang bergelimang harta tetapi kesepian. Memiliki kekasih dan sahabat yang begitu dia sayangi. Sebuah kejadian yang membuat banyak hal berubah. Hubungan percintaan dan persahabatan yang sedang diuji. Sebuah drama remaja, dengan beberapa konflik didalamnya. WonKyu, dan pair lain menyusul. Warning : BL, banyak typo, gaje, dll.


Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah anak dari pemilik Haru corp. Ayahku bernama Cho Yunho dan Ibuku bernama Cho Jaejoong. Aku adalah tunggal. Aku ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayang keluarga yang dulu pernah kurasakan dan hilang karena suatu alasan yang membuat mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Aku selalu ditinggal bersama beberapa pekerja rumah tangga dirumah. Aku memang jarang atau malah tak pernah merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga asli. Tetapi , rasa kesepian ku itu hilang karena beberapa orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Yang pertama adalah paman Shindong, dia adalah pengasuh ku sejak kecil, dia selalu berada disamping ku, dia bisa berperan menjadi ayah dan ibuku dan yang terpenting dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi. Yang kedua adalah Choi Siwon, dia adalah kekasihku, yah walaupun kami baru jadian beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi aku sangat menyayangi nya, bukan sebagai seorang Choi tetapi sebagai seorang Siwon yang berhati baik , menyenangkan dan juga menyebalkan. Yang ketiga adalah sahabat-sahabatku yang selalu ku sayangi , yang selalu menyentuh hariku yang kesepian ini dengan canda tawa mereka, yang menghilangkan sebagian besar masalahku, dan mereka yang ada disampingku saat aku sedang terlibat masalah karena keisenganku di sekolah,dll. Sahabat yang palingku sayangi adalah Kim Kibum karena dia sudah sebagai kakak bagiku.

Aku adalah anak yang sangat rapuh. Rapuh karena kurang perhatian serta kasih sayang dan rapuh karena penyakit ku ini. Penyakit yang sangat aku ingin hilangkan dari tubuh ku. Penyakit yang membuat kasih sayang orang tua ku hilang. Ya, karena penyakit ini kedua orang tua ku sibuk mencari uang untuk membiayai pengobatan ku. Tapi tidak seperti yang ku harapkan, bisnis orang tua ku berjalan sangat lancar dan disaat itu pula aku kehilangan mereka, kehilangan kasih sayang mereka. Karena dua alasan ini lah aku sering membuat keributan disekolah dan dirumah. Aku ingin diperhatikan,mendapat kasih sayang, dan melupakan tentang penyakitku, penyakit jantung. Jika aku tak memiliki penyakit ini mungkin kehidupanku akan jauh lebih baik. Egois memang tapi hanya hal-hal tersebut yang dapat membuatku melupakan semuanya.

Tak terasa cairan bening nan hangat membasahi pipi ku. Membasahi pipi orang yang sangat rapuh ini, tetapi aku tak ingin siapa pun melihat kerapuhanku ini. Aku tak ingin membebani merekan, aku juga tak ingin membuat mereka sedih. Aku ingin mereka tersenyum gembira dan selalu tertawa bersamaku, terutama Siwon hyung dan Zhoumi hyung. Maka dari itu setiap hari aku harus memasang topeng diwajahku. Wajahku yang kusam sehabis menangis harus tersenyum, agar mereka juga tersenyum. Sekali lagi aku egois, kenapa aku tak menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabat-sahabatku dan Siwon? Karena, setiap kali aku ingin mengatakan semua hal tersebut, aku melihat tawa mereka dan aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberitahu mereka. Aku takut. Aku takut senyum mereka berubah menjadi kekhawatiran dan belas kasih. Aku tak butuh semua itu. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah mereka yang tertawa senang bersama ataupun tidak bersama ku.

Aku ingin tak ada yang mengetahui tentangku tentang kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini. Hanya Paman Shindong yang mengetahui tentang penyakitku, dan mengetahui jika aku sangat kesepian dan haus akan kasih sayang. Makanya, aku memohon kepada Paman Shindong untuk tidak memberitahukan semua penyakit jantung dan kesepian ku ini kepada siapapun termasuk teman-temanku. Terkhusus untuk kedua orangtua ku aku tak ingin mereka terganggu hanya karena anak mereka yang penyakitan ini merasa kesepian. Tapi, harus kuakui aku sangat ingin mereka tahu, disisi lain aku tak boleh egois dengan sikap dan pernyataan ku itu.

Tuhan jika boleh ku meminta, aku ingin Engkau menghilangkan penyakitku ini, penyakit yang tak hanya penyerang jantungku tetapi juga menyerang semua bagian-bagian tubuhku seperti hati,pikiran,perasaan,dll . Aku ingin, walau hanya hidup dengan sederhana tetapi aku kaya dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Tidak seperti sekarang, aku hidup dengan banyak harta tetapi miskin akan kasih sayang.

TBC/END ?

A/N :

Huwaaaa. Ini sebenernya fic lama ku. Kelas 8 kemaren, pair nya SasuFemNaru. Tapi ku remake ke WonKyu. Apakah gpp?

Ini fic lama ku, jadi maaf kalau masih alay, banyak typo, aneh, dll. Nah, ini udah ku buat beberapa chap. Klo misalnya tanggepan bagus akan segera Haru apdet. Tapi klo jelek, akan segera Haru hapus. Jadi ini tergantung kalian. Hehehe. Seperti biasa. ._.v

Oh iya, satu lagi, Haru denger Screenplays mau dihapus ya? Kalau pun di hapus, Haru InsyaAllah akan tetep lanjut fic ini dan fic Haru yang lain di blog pribadi Haru :

Utsukushiiharu dot blogspot dot com

Np : dot =.

Spasi dihapus. XDD

Love u all, my readers.

Last words : Review Please! :*


End file.
